tomandjerryfanfandomcom-20200213-history
Tin, Pan and Alley
Tin, Pan and Alley are a trio of male cats and the secondary antagonists from the Tom and Jerry direct-to-video movies. They are voiced by Greg Ellis, Jess Harnell and Richard McGonagle. Appearance Personality Information ''Tom and Jerry Meet Sherlock Holmes'' Tin, Pan and Alley made their first appearance in Tom and Jerry Meet Sherlock Holmes. They are local gravediggers who work for Professor Moriarty. In the beginning of the film, they were seen stealing a pink diamond. Three constables spot them and give chase, but the cats escape to the rooftops and glide off into the night, giving the stolen diamond to a mysterious horseman. Later on, the cats were seen inside the pub called The Twisted Lip. The beautiful singer Miss Red managed to distract the Siamese Cat trio while she guided Tom, Jerry and Tuffy to the cats. However, the cats fled from the pub in time with the diamond in tow and kidnapped Jerry. Tom chased the cat trio and managed to rescue Jerry, although the cats got away with the diamond. In the ending they prepared to rob the queen's crown jewel, Tom, Jerry and Tuffy managed to free themselves (and Red) and chased after Professor Moriarty with Holmes and Watson following behind, while Droopy and Butch deals the two, until Droopy karate chops their glide equipment, sending them into a flagpole right into the vault in the Tower, where the Queen's crown jewel is held and are beaten black and blue by Spike. They are also arrested along with Moriarty for their crimes committed in London. ''Tom and Jerry: Robin Hood and His Merry Mouse'' In Tom and Jerry: Robin Hood and His Merry Mouse, they work for Prince John. They are sent by Prince John to prevent King Richard from returning home to England from his Crusades and they report to Prince John about his homecoming, which sends Prince John and his men to ambush in an attempt to assassinate the king. It is unknown what becomes of the cats after Prince John and the Sheriff of Nottingham are defeated and locked in the dungeon for their crimes. ''Tom and Jerry: The Lost Dragon'' Tin, Pan, and Alley are first seen as Kittens, and after growing up, they are the Hench-cats of Drizelda. These three bad cats steal the dragon egg but the egg is dropped and it ends up at Athena's Home for Unwanted Animals. When the cat trio informs their mistress about the baby dragon Puffy, she sends them to go and bring the young dragon (who mistakes Tom as his mother) to her. They are turned into cat-bat-like creatures and seek Puffy. They are last seen fleeing Drizelda's lair after she transforms into a dragon. Their fate is unknown after Drizelda has been defeated and petrified. ''Tom and Jerry: Spy Quest'' In Tom and Jerry: Spy Quest, they are seen, working for the evil scientist Dr. Zin, and they kidnap Johnny Quest's father. The cats also cater to their boss, serving fish sticks (which Dr. Zin hates) and milk in Chai Tea (Dr. Zin absolutely hates milk as well). They attempt to assassinate Tom and Johnny Quest by shooting them They are last seen escaping in an escape pod and disappearing into the horizon, leaving their fate unknown. Trivia *There names are taken from the Warner Bros. 1943 short Tin Pan Alley Cats. **Tin, Pan and Alley were named after this short. **Both are also cats. ** Tĥey also appearance in tv series ??? Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Cats